Lover's Remorse
by PrincessRuthella
Summary: HEY GUYZ!This story takes place in the magical kingdom of Enchancia. It's about a love "tri-force" between Cedric and Sofia and two other girls (NO SPOLIERS :P) lol. It is my very first fan-fiction piece so i really hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is Princess Ruthella lol and this is my first fanfiction piece. It is based off of stories my little sister and I would make up. Some parts are going to seem really random especially later on – you're probably going to be like, "WHAT THE HECK…" but whatever lol. So this piece is kind of comedic; it's like a comedic romance. Enjoy! And please, please tell me what you think! I will write more soon :D +All characters belong to Disney**

Lovers' Remorse

Despite all the hesitation that clouded his mind, he knew that his love for Sofia was strong. He just needed to know that she held those same feelings for him. Cedric glanced at his wand – a possession that wouldn't be his if it weren't for her convincing his cynical father to bestow the wand to him. He laughed at himself, thinking of all those ten years they spent together concocting spells and brewing up potions. Cedric began to continue work on his _**desko**_ spell when a familiar knock was heard at his wooden door.

"Mr. Cedric," a beautiful voice sang. "Your favorite friend in the whole world is here!"

Cedric just felt friend-zoned. ("OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH, that's not FABLOUS," Baileywick sputtered – this is going to happen in the story lol randomness from the FaBlOuS Baileywick). He chuckled thinking, well they aren't a couple...yet, so why would she address herself as such. "Hey, how are you doing today? And might I add that new sorceress robe I gave you looks quite becoming on you."

Sofia looked into his big, ungly, black holes called eyes (Ungly is my way of saying ugly so don't be bothered when it happens :P ). She sighed, thinking he would never share the same ever growing feelings she had for him. But why would he? He was definitely more concerned with spells and potions than thinking about love. Her heart began to feel uneasy. If she didn't confess her love soon, her heart just might BURST. She started pondering all the countless outcomes if she told him she loved him. He might proclaim his love for her, too. But she also had to take into account that if she told him and he dismissed her feelings, their decade-long friendship would crumble. She just had to do it.

Cedric started to look at Sofia's beautiful sky-blue eyes that seemed clouded with thought. What could she possibly be thinking about? His heart began to swoon. His love began to rise and spill from his once blackened heart. "Sofia…"

"Cedric...," Sofia muttered.

"….I love you," they both declared, awestruck that they both processed the same feelings.

"Wait, what?!" Sofia declared. "How long did you harbor these feelings?"

"Augh… for a while I guess...I mean not too long," Cedric stammered, his face reddening since he did not want to sound like a child molester.

"I liked you for a while, too," Sofia hummed. "So, umm what do we do now?"

Cedric looked into her sparkling eyes. "Huh… what?! Ahhh, I don't know?" He felt perplexed. He didn't know this day that he had waited for would arise so soon. He began to clear his throat. "Ahh hem…would the lovely Princess Sofia desire to court this humble sorcerer?" he bowed.

"YES, duh!" Sofia giggled, then she inched towards his face and kissed his dumbfounded lips and ran away with glee.

(^-^)

"Sofia, are you okay?" Amber probed. Her sister's face looked like one that would be given to a creepy doll: all smiles and no other emotions. "Sofia..?" she questioned again. "What's wrong with you!" She flicked a piece of fruit from her breakfast tray toward her sister's face despite its unladylike manner.

"AUGH!" Sofia cried. "Why did you do that?!"

"Ummm ..you didn't respond so I just thought…." Hmmm Amber thought that was unbecoming of her. But what was wrong with her sister? She was usually so lively and smiley, but not creeper-status smiley. "Sofia is something the matter? You seem…distracted. REALLY, REALLY distracted!"

"Oh…ummm it's nothing… my love." Sofia sighed, slowly leaving reality.

"My love?!" Amber asked baffled. "You never call me that…Sofia..hey sister. I'm talking to you." Sofia just stayed all smiles and no matter what Amber screamed, Sofia didn't falter.

Finally, Amber left Sofia's room, disgusted as she waited in her room until her sister turned back to normal…if that ever was going to happen. "But something is truly up, and I'm going to get to the bottom of this," Amber thought.

(^-^)

Sofia laid in her canopy bed singing love songs to herself. "Oh, I can't believe he likes me!" She squealed, hugging herself with delight. She went to her mirror and was humming, _Oh, This is Love_ that Cinderella once sang, when she heard a timid knock on the door. "Who is it?" She softly giggled.

"Ummm…your boyfriend?" Cedric's shy voice answered. "I got a surprise for you!"

"Oooooh, a surprise," Sofia joyfully responded.

Cedric entered with an ebony picnic basket. "I was thinking you would want to join me for ….umm, a picnic perhaps," he spluttered.

"OF COURSE, MY LOVE!" she replied. She was about to ask him if wanted to venture out of the castle and spend some time together, but of course she wanted him to make the first move. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Ummm…actually I haven't thought about that. Oh, well. The whole castle grounds are beautiful." He sighed.

"Well I don't care as long as I have you," she said, quickly kissing him on the cheek and then running down the hall. "HA HA! Catch me if you can, SUCKER," she sang, ditching him and jogging down the stairs.

"Hey, that's not fair, my dear. I have this basket to carry." He pouted, watching her leave him further and further behind. Wait a second. I'm a sorcerer, he thought. " _ **Behindo**_." Cedric cast his wand and Sofia ended up behind him. "I'm in the lead now," he triumphantly declared.

"Aww…cheater!" Sofia sputtered between heavy breaths. "I…surrender," she said smiling. "Now I guess we can walk the rest of the way, Stupid," she said, grabbing his non-basket holding hand. Gazing dreamily into each other eyes, they left the castle walking close together as any other couple in love would do. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of amber eyes were watching them in horrified shock.

(^-^)

"Wow, this place is beautiful," Sofia declared, staring at a beautiful pond hidden in the forest with serene weeping willow trees scattered around that were softly swaying in the wind.

"Yes, is it…I used to come here to think when I was tired of the world dragging me down with all their skeptical comments and tedious laughter." He sighed.

"Oh…" Sofia mumbled, not sure what to say. "Umm..well, none of that matters now because I love you and I think you're the MOST AMAZINGEST SORCERER IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD," she hollered, smiling that blissful smile full of delicate pearls that God gave her for teeth. Then she started blushing because she realized just how young she just sounded.

"Thank you…but you know you can't use the word most before a word that ends in –est in the same sentence," Cedric boastfully replied sticking out his tongue.

"Cedric…,"Sofia groaned face palming herself. "This is not the time for a grammar lessons." She smirked, then wrapped her arms around him and said, "Let's eat. I'm starving!"

"Okay… _ **table seto**_ ," he said as he waved his wand and a beautiful petite cast iron table appeared with two matching chairs. The plates on the table were pure white with elegant lilacs etched on the outside and filled with savory grilled chicken and Spanish rice, and of course, asparagus (can't forgot the greens XD ). "How does that look? Oh, I almost forgot. _**candle lighto**_! Every romantic lunch or dinner I can't tell what time it is, isn't complete without candle light," he sang, extending the word "light." "My princess," he purred, pulling out a chair.

"Thank you, my prince." She giggled as she gracefully sat down.

"WHAT?!" he stammered wide-eyed.

"I'm just kidding …hmm maybe one day you will be," Sofia said piercing his soul with delight. He sat across from her and they just stared at each other. A heavenly moment forever lost in time, gazing at their beloved with so much pleasure it seemed as if nothing could sever their duration of peacefulness. At least, so they thought.

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHH, SOFIA!" Amber's voice shrieked. "Ewww, a bug, mud, dirt AUGHHHHHHHH," Amber said, repulsed that her attire was destroyed by stalking her sister and her sister's what-she-doesn't-want-to-admit "boyfriend" through the woods. "I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ALONE," she screamed, eyeing Cedric with a scowl.

"Okay...," Sofia slowly left her seat, frowning sadly at Cedric. She followed her sister over to a willow tree that was out of hearing range from her distressed boyfriend. "Is something wrong?" she asked, knowing the already clear answer.

"Sofia, do I even have to explain?" Amber cried. "Are you dating that old fool of a sorcerer?!"

"Amber, he is not a fool, and yes. Why does it matter to you?" she scoffed while crossing her arms.

"Because…" Why did it bother her? "Oh, because you're my little sister and I don't want you to get hurt." Ya, that was totally it, she thought to herself. "I'm so smart," she complimented herself.

"Amber I love him. I always have, I guess, in a way. He was always there for me since I came to the castle. Like he was once said, 'My door is always open,'" she chirped.

Amber looked at her with sheer terror. "My little sister likes a guy twenty years older than her," she thought, shocked beyond compare. "SOFIA, WE ARE GOING HOME RIGHT THIS INSTANT," she roared, "and I am not going to take no for an answer!" She hissed with a passion that was scary enough to send a poisonous rattlesnake back into his hole.

"Wait, Amber…" Sofia gasped as Amber dragged her helplessly away from her love and deep into the forest back toward home.

"NO, SOFIA. I did not just ruin a perfectly good dress that made me look all soooo good to get nothing in return," she snapped.

"Goodbye, Cedric!" she yelled, not sure he could hear her at the pace she was being taken away. "This is so not going to work out and I thought confessing my love was going to be the hardest thing I was going to do today," she thought. "I did not expect Amber to do this at all, especially because she ruined her new burgundy dress from Paris." She sighed, crying mournfully. She was also anxious about the confrontation she would get when she got home. Whatever happens, happens, she thought as she was dragged closer and closer to the castle. There is no way they could take me away from my man, she half-heartily told herself. "Oww, my head," she said dazed, bumping into a tree branch ("SO NOT FABLOUS," Baileywick proclaimed.)

(^-^)

"Well that could've have been worse," Cedric exhaled exasperated. "Oh, Merlin mushrooms," he groaned as he bumped into the table he made, spilling all the food and candles onto the floor. Then it became engulfed in flames. "Hmmmm…a metaphor for my love life," he joked. " _ **Put out flameo**_. _ **"**_ He casted and the flames disappeared, leaving the ruins of a once perfect date. "Well, I guess I spoke too soon…"

(^-^)

The two princesses arrived at the castle, both red faced for two different reasons. One was due to tears and the other was because of anger. You can probably guess which one belonged to which princess. "Amber, please don't tell Mom and Dad," Sofia begged between sniffs.

"Why shouldn't I?" Amber sneered. "I do not want you dating that buffoon. Now, please listen to me. This is logic telling you to knock off this romance before you regret it."

"Amber, I love him. Haven't you ever felt love before?" Sofia exclaimed.

Amber wavered. She told Sofia to sit with her outside the steps of the castle. "Of course, I have silly. I once loved Prince Hugo for two years! He was my childhood sweetheart, and then when I was sixteen, we started dating seriously. Those were the happiest days of my life. I would hum and sing all over the palace." Then a shadow seemed to sweep over her face. "At least those were the happiest days of my life until I discovered he was cheating on me all that time with my EX-best friend, Princess Clio."

"Oh…I'm sorry," Sofia slowly replied. "But that's different. Hugo was always full of himself like when we were flying derby partners. Cedric is completely different…please trust me when I tell you this." Sofia eyes began to water again.

Amber began to feel guilty, but she still didn't like the idea of her sister dating one of the castle staff, especially an elder staff member. "Fine. I won't tell them. But if he breaks your heart, DON'T COME CRYING TO ME," she screeched while briskly walking into the palace, leaving her sister stunned on the steps.

"Thanks…I guess?" Sofia responded. "And I thought life was starting to seem bright and beautiful; but now I feel awful," she sighed, too full of grief to enter her home. She just sat there, curled up in ball, replaying all the events of the day. Only a few hours passed by, but they felt so filled with life that it appeared as if months had already slipped by. For she couldn't fathom that this one day seemed to have set her life on a very different course, and had already changed her future forever.

(^-^)

 **Well I hoped you liked it (Chapter 1) :) I'll write Chapter 2 when I feel like it. This one only took me like a night and a day lol. So if you can't calculate, Sofia is eighteen, Amber and James are twenty-two, Cedric is thirty-eight (I didn't want to make him that old, but it's necessary for stuff I'm writing later on). TTFN= TA TA FOR NOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **HEY GUYZZZZ! It's Princess Ruthella and since I got this story from making up stories out loud with my little sister I forgot how it went lol. Hey I'm more of an actress and a singer then a writer anyhow :PPPPP So I was…"brilliant" (Thank you James) and came up with a plan and just recorded a conversation between my sister and I as we made up another version of the story and typed it (OF COURSE I'M NOT REGURTIGATING IT WORD FOR WORD XD) enjoy :DDD**

ENGAGED!?

"Augh…that horrible Cedric!" Amber screamed as she marched up the stairs to Cedric's tower. "I'll have his head mounted on my wall!" She began to fiercely knock on the wooded door. "CEDRIC OPEN UP!"

"Sofia...?" a timid voice replied

"It's not Sofia," Amber scowled.

"Amber…?" He let out a sigh.

"YES! What's the meaning of this? Why are you trying to date MY sister?"

"Ummmm…because she's the only one who notices me," Cedric sputtered. "And she is also kind and beautiful…"

"WHAT?! that's the only reason? Because Sofia is the only one who notices you and is pretty?" Amber proclaimed a grasped. "That could be like countless others….wait a second who would like you HAHAHAHAHA?!" Amber scoffed tearing up a little. "Anyway you better not date my sister!" She aggressively countered, holding him by his yellow bow, "I WON"T ALLOW IT."

"Who gave you control of your sister?" Cedric smirked, pulling her hands of his bow and fixing it.

"I'm protecting her from YOU!" Amber shrieked.

"And what am I going to do to the poor girl?" Cedric questioned.

"Augh many things….that we can't say because this is K+" Amber stressed turning to stare at YOU O_O.

"No," was all Cedric could let out.

"No…?"

"You can't stand between true love!" Cedric sang.

"True love?!" Amber mocked "True love…my butt" she said as she slapped her behind. "Well I came here to say you will not be seeing my sister anymore." Amber proclaimed as she turned to leave "So… goodbye!"

"AMBER WAIT!" Cedric screeched.

"WHAT?!"

"Ugh…I'm getting to old for this…" Cedric sighed, wiping his face with his hand.

"You're right about that," Amber smirked

Ignoring her statement Cedric began to speak, "There is a decree that says before a royal sorcerer turns 39…"(GOSH I AM OLD!) "He or she must marry in order to ensure that there will be an heir in line to be the next royal sorcerer. That's why my father married my mummy. He was so caught up in being 'the greatest sorcerer the kingdom had ever had' that he forgot about the decree and married the first girl he was fond of. Not knowing they were complete opposites with my father being a goody-two-shoes and my mummy being well my mummy…" he smiled. "Anyway… that's why I need Sofia. She's the only one who loves me. If I don't have her then…I'll have to leave and another sorcerer will continue the line," he sadly informed the princess.

"So you're using her!" Amber cried horrified.

"Aughh NOOOOOO…." Cedric screeched his face reddening. "Of course not!" his eyes went from side to side.

"Then what's your point?" Amber interrogated giving him the stink eye.

"…Because then I'll never see Sofia again" Cedric sighed and his face began to drop.

"That's fine with me!" Amber declared.

A billion wild thoughts began to spew from Cedric's mind and he began to stumble on every word he let out, "augh..ee wahdfgj…but I don't think ..Sofia …would like that!"

"Well at least she'll be away from you! And that's ALL I care about!" Amber yelled. "She can find another guy around HER age!"

They began to stare at each other ferociously…Amber put her long delicate white fingers on her hips and Cedric did the same with his awkward hands on his sides. ("OOOOOOOOH STARING CONTEST!" Baileywick declare, "IT'S SO FETCH!")

"FINE…then YOU talk to Sofia and tell her!" Cedric roared. "…actually DON"T tell her!" embarrassed about how Sofia would take the news.

"Actually that's an excellent idea, it make might her dislike you!" Amber exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"…Or it might make her like me even more, I have read quite a lot of fanfiction about myself and I declare whenever 'Cedric' makes an error and has to leave the kingdom Sofia always goes with him, so what would make this story any different?!"

"AUGHHHH…." Amber groaned. Then she began to come up with a scheme. "…I have a proposal…"

"I'm all ears Princess," He grinned.

"You know how in the decree you have to get married," Amber plotted. "Soooo… if you get away from my sister and not be her boyfriend or anything like that then I'll marry you..." she said chocking out the last phrase.

"You would do that?" Cedric ask stunned that Mrs. Vanity herself would do something so kind for her sister.

"Yes…for I do not want any child-molester getting his hand oh MY sister!" Amber said exasperated.

"…But how would Sofia feel about this?" Cedric muttered sadly.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked him. "Does it matter?!"

"OF COURSE IT DOES!" Cedric squawked.

"I'm trying to protect her from YOU…"

"Fine…" Cedric sighed. "Will you augh…" He started to clear his throat, "Would the lovely Princess…Amber… desire to court this humble sorcerer?" He said regurgitating exactly what he asked Sofia earlier that morning.

"Yeah!…I have to, you know!" Amber sarcastically remarked. "Well then kiss Sofia goodbye…" Amber paused, "Wait… DON"T KISS HER! Actually don't even talk to her. Well..ummm I mean you can talk to her just not lovey-dovey stuff, okay?"

"As you wish..."

"Where's my ring!" Amber whined "We are supposed to get married soon."

Cedric started to conjure up a ring, a BIG sparkly diamond. "Here…" he huffed.

"Why is it sooo big?" ("CAUSE BIGGER IS BETTER AND BIGGEST IS BEST," Baileywick sang.) "Oh ya…thank you my love!" She said wrapping her elegant arms around Cedric "We have to act like we like each other, remember" she winked.

"Oh… You're as beautiful as…WORMY!" He teased "Well goodbye!" He said pushing her out the door.

"CEDRIC!" Amber screamed as she shuffled down the stairs.

"Yay she's gone!" Cedric sighed

(^-^)

Sofia finally left the castle steps and dragged herself to her room and let out a big sigh as she landed on her bed, "aghhhhh…" Then she started to cry more.

"Sofia..?" her sister's voice questioned

"Amber…" Sofia said as she straightened herself up, trying to look presentable.

"Don't worry…I'm trying to help you…soooo bye!" Amber said as she left as quickly as she came in.

"Huh? That was weird…I don't even understand what she's even trying to tell me!" She sighed "Ahhh…whatever…" She began to grieve again. "Maybe I'll go visit Cedric."

(^-^)

Sofia began to knock at Cedric's door (the same knock from the movie Frozen… "Hey I heard that groan from you Frozen Haters lol"-Ruthella) "Do you want to build a snowman?...Cedric…Cedric?!"

"Sofia?" Cedric asked from inside his workshop.

"Oh good, you're there…I was wondering if you would want to umm…"

Cedric interrupted her, "Sorry, I'm engaged."

"ENGAGED!" Sofia felt rage building up in her and her heart stopped. "What do you mean engaged?" She shouted. "How the heck can you be engaged?" She felt like she could almost breathe fire out of her mouth! She started to grind her teeth while yelling "HOW COULD YOU! YOU MONSTER!YOU FIEN! YOU AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sofia began to beat on the door then she heard locking noises coming from inside of his room.

"Good thing she is outside of my door!" Cedric thought grateful he didn't open the door when she came.

"Cedric…" Sofia sighed calming down a bit. "What do you mean you're engaged?"

"I don't know if I can tell you…Wifeykins (Amber's new pet-name) might not allow it."

Sofia started to tear up. "WHATEVER CEDRIC!" She screamed. "Will my eyeballs ever be white again they're sooooo red now from crying" she whimpered as she wobbled down the stairs.

"Sofia?" Cedric opened his door, only to find his beloved mumbling down the stairs "What have I done?" He thought.

(^-^)

 **Did you like it? Review and comment and tell me if you like how chapter 1 was written or chapter 2 or both lol I still have more stuff recorded but I was too lazy to write it, so that will be chap 3. TTFN :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **HEY GUYZZ it's me again :D This chapter is dedicated to pluto108 :D Just cause I felt like it and this is still based off of sound recordings between my sister and I lol ^-^ So I'll shut up now so you can read Chapter 3 and Baileywick haters are soooo not going to like chapter 4 XD enjoy!**

 **Joy and Sorrow**

"Engaged?!" Sofia whimpered on her soft purple bedsheets.

"What's wrong Sofia?" Amber questioned.

"He's EEEE-ENAAAGED" Sofia stuttered sounding like she was having a panic-attack and she was trembling uncontrollably.

"I'm doing it for your own good…"

"WA-WA-WHAT?! Sofia cried horrified.

"Opps.."

"Y-YOU mean you're his fiancé .That does not make me feel better at ALL!" Sofia shoved her head into a pillow. "A-Amber whhhhhhy?!" She turned to look at her sister straight in her hazel eyes.

"Why?" Amber gulped.

"WHHHHHY, why did he do this? He was going on and on saying all this stuff about how much he loved me earlier…Doesn't he LOVE me?!" Sofia head sunk low and she gesture a hand towards her heart.

"Yes he does. That's why I'm trying to protect you…"

"PROTECT ME? You don't have to protect me (I'm not afraid, please don't shut me out again, please don't slam the door –Frozen XD)!"

"HE SOOOOO OLD SOFIA! I don't want you to be with someone like that. Look at him."

Sofia turned to where her sister was pointing. "But he's not even here?" Sofia stated confused.

"AUGH…Sofia that was a figure of speech…" My sister is so dumb Amber thought. I definitely have to marry Cedric…old men always take advantage of the young naïve girls.

"But Amber I L-LOOOVE him…" Sofia pouted bringing Amber back to reality.

"You say that _A LOT,_ too much actually. You're probably really bugging the readers right now. You may not know this, but he's a bad man! He tried to steal your amulet… and take over the kingdom." Amber retorted and her sister gave her an astonished, concerned look.

Sofia clutched her purple amulet for dear life and softly said "It's more than a necklace to me (Song reference: _That Amulet_ my fave lol) and how do you know he was trying to take over the kingdom?"

"Baileywick told me," then Baileywick appeared out of nowhere and gave her a high-five and then went into Sofia's closet.

"Amber I don't really think he's after my amulet…" Sofia trailed off.

"On top of that Sofia, our parents will never allow you two to be together and I don't agree with you two being together either and I don't think James would like it either, right James?" She smirked.

"RIGHT" James shouted and jumped onto Sofia's bed and sat next to her.

When the heck did James get here, Sofia thought…"THEN WHY WOULD OUR PARENTS AGREE WITH YOU TWO GETTING MARRIED! And why are you marrying him in the first place? So I can't have him?"

"I'm marrying him because there is a ("CROISSANT" Roland bellowed) Royal Sorcerer Decree that states that a Royal Sorcerer must marry by the age thirty-nine or else he'll be banned from the kingdom…"

"Oh my gosh, I didn't know…hmm" discontentment filled Sofia's eyes and she began to bite her lip while James was consoling her by rubbing her back.

"Yeah…that's the _only_ reason why I'm marrying him, otherwise I wouldn't even think of being betrothed to that stupid fool."

Sofia gazed at her sister with glazed-eyes and then jumped at Amber and took off her sister's ring. "NOOOOOOO!"

"HEY THAT'S MINE!" Amber screamed.

"You can't have him, he's MINE!" Sofia cried.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" James and Baileywick chimed.

"Sofia stop acting like a child, now give me _MY_ ring back!"

"FINE YOU CAN HAVE YOUR STUPID CEDRIC! I DON'T WANT HIM!" Sofia threw the ring at Ambers face. "NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOOOOOM! I never liked him anyway," Sofia huffed.

"I don't like him either…we can have a fan club and write fanfiction about how much we HATE Cedric" Amber puffed while exiting her exasperated sister's room.

"You too James and Baileywick, get out of my bedroom and just let me suffer alone!" Sofia shrieked.

"As you wish princess," Baileywick grabbed James bridle-style and he hastily ran out of the room.

(^-^)

"Ooooooooh, Amber, where did you get that beautiful ring?" Miranda questioned while eyeing the precious gem on her daughter's wedding- finger.

"I got it from Cedric," Amber plainly said while eyeing a portrait of herself in the hallway. "He's my Fiancé."

"Hmmm… is his title King Cedric or Prince Cedric I've never heard of him?"

"No mother, it's Cedric our Royal Sorcerer."

Miranda put a hand to her chest and started chocking on non-existent food.

Amber looked at her mother and gasped "Are you okay mommy?"

" _ **Unchoke-o**_ ," Cedric casted as he waltzed down the hallway and immediately Miranda stopped chocking. Then Miranda went up to Cedric and slapped him.

"Are you okay my darling?" Amber asked the dazed Cedric.

"Aghhhh…I'm _fine_ , but I don't think your mom is?" He glanced at Miranda.

Miranda was in utter shock! Even though she wasn't chocking anymore, that didn't solve the undesirable thought that her daughter was engaged to that ugly, useless sorcerer. She started doing the worm on the floor or our case "the wormy" named after wormwood; then she collapsed letting out an uneasy sigh "atadddfafafdaaugh…."

"I'll think she'll be alright…" Amber mumbled uncertain.

"Hopefully…" Cedric winced.

"So…why are you out of your bat-cave?"

"Actually I came looking for Sofia to see how she is holding up…"

"Hmmmmm…." Was the only reply that Cedric got from his Wifeykins.

"Aughhh…Amber," Cedric wined.

"Nope…you'll love me and me alone," Amber declared and wrapped her arms around him and let her foot pop (Princess Diaries).

Cedric couldn't help, but blushed when the gorgeous girl did this action. But what about Sofia...? He glanced sideways and saw the love of his life (Sofia) looking at the hugging couple. She stared back and then looked away and ran off to cry…again. Cedric was feeling remorse for ever loving the brunette-beauty. This was definitely going to cause a tiff in his soon-to-be married life, what have I gotten myself into too…?

(^-^)

Amber decided today was the day she was going to announce her engagement to the whole royal family at breakfast. She picked up her glass of orange juice and said "Mommy, Daddy, James…Sofia," Amber gave her sister an anxious glanced and Sofia just let out a small sigh. "Today, I'mmm…I'm g-going to s-sayyy…" Amber actually started to stutter, a trait that filled her with disgust. Ewww…"I'm engaged to Cedric! (no response) ...mother….father…James," Turning her head sideways, she tried to observe her family's reaction.

"It wasn't a dddddreammmmm…" Miranda started shuddering wide-eyed.

"CROISSANT ! CROISSANT ! CROISSANT ! CROISSANT ! CROISSANT ! CROISSANT ! " Was all King Roland could spew as he replicated his wife's reaction.

"PAT THAT CEDRIC DOWN WITH A MEASURING CUP!" Miranda screamed (In case you don't remember these are all references from the song _The Simple Life_ in the episode titled _The Baker King_ ). "I do NOT want you, Amber, to get married with him." She finally settled down and looked at her daughter in the eye.

"…But that one decree," Amber quietly mutter. "That's the only reason why I'm doing this…I mean THAT'S NOT THE _ONLY_ REASON WHY I'M DOING THIS…" Amber stammered. "I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART!"

"You really do?" Miranda asked in disbelief. "When the heck did this happen? When we were bakers again a few months ago...?"

"Ya…when we were bakers…he's soooo handsome I love him so much!" Amber twitched and then did a wide-smile. She continued singing Cedric's praises, "He's so nice, caring, talented… (Even though when we were bakers, we didn't even see him o-O)."

Miranda cut her daughter's list short. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"But mother he has a kind heart…Mother I just want to keep on going on and on about him because I love him soooo much!"

"SHHHHHHHhhhhhh….It's the last midnight… ( _Into the Woods_ the Musical XD)" Miranda quietly sang to herself.

"Ummm…mother? So will you accept Cedric's and my marriage?" Amber questioned nervously. Cedric came from the door to the dining room and let out a pleading whimper, and the couple looked at Miranda begging.

"Um puff foo fa…you know what you two are getting yourself into right?" She raised an eye-brow and straightened herself up.

Roland came to his wife's side and gently gripped Miranda's shoulder and said, "Being married is NOT a walk in the park…"

Miranda brushed his hand off her shoulder and gave him a look.

"Sooooo…will you accept this marriage, daddy?" Amber began to feel the weight of the room with all the internal conflicts and struggles the family was feeling.

Roland stopped and thought for a moment he loathed Cedric so much, but the look Amber gave the man made him think of the first time he meant Miranda. Miranda was his everything and her old title as a shoemaker didn't mean chicken-scratch to him. Hmmm maybe he should let Amber marry the man, after all the heart knows best right…or was it mother knows best? Roland extended a hand and said, "Welcome to the family…Cedric." The king winced and then added "Now I'm going to talk to the royal therapist…good day."

Cedric and Amber smiled oddly at each other and Miranda sighed, "I'll have an engagement ball arrange for you two love birds…Now if you excuse me I think I'll join my husband and take part in his therapist lessons…" She cupped her forehead and briskly walked to her husband's side.

"Thank you so much, mother" Amber exclaimed to her fleeing mother.

Now Inside (^-^) Cedric's workshop

"Ughhhh…this is sooo annoying we will soon be living with each other…" Amber wined.

"Well…Wifeykins at least we won't _sleep_ with each other…" His face started to turn crimson red.

"Thank God…Okay you sleep on the floor and I'll sleep on the bed," Amber confirmed pointing to herself.

"Augh no… why don't I create an area for you like a …a…cardboard box?" Cedric mused actually chuckling to the absurdity of a princess sleeping in a box!

"HEYYYYY…why don't you sleep in a box!"

"Noooooo…I don't want a cardboard box," Cedric pouted.

"I'm a PPPrincess," Amber scoffed "And you are a…"

"A Royal Sorcerer!" Cedric interjected, mimicking Amber's snobby voice and adding a shrill girly sound to it.

Amber huffed "You're just a _Royal_ Slave! Daddy is _always_ telling you to do stuff and all these simple tasks that you do _always_ mess up. Ha and you fail at _everything_ because you're a FAILURE! 'Merlin Mushrooms…'" Amber mocked.

Cedric couldn't take her chastising anymore…she sounded just like his FATHER. He curled his hand into a tight fist.

"Oh are you going to hit me?" Amber asked with no fear in her voice and she raised a questioning brow.

Cedric scowled at her and then let out an exasperated huff and yelled, "NO" and unleased his fist.

"Weak." Amber puffed. "I'm just kidding, I'm soooo glad you didn't hit me because that would ruin my face and I want to look pretty on my wedding…my only wedding… and I HAVE TO MARRY YYYYOU," Amber sobbed.

Amber and Cedric both started whining "WAHHHHHHHH…"

"Hmmmm...maybe I can plan your death," Amber gave him a devious look.

"Okay...hold on a second you are marrying me to save me and then you want to _KILL_ me..augh."

"Yes…" Amber thought the situation over "Okay so we'll just have one child so we can continue the Royal Sorcerer line…"

"Ohhhh…we have to do _THAT_?! Cedric cried horrified his face reddening.

"Oh yeah…." Amber thought and the two started to stare at each other again and then cry "WAHHHHHHH…noooo…kill me noowwww!"

They both started to laugh at their equal-reaction to their dilemma and then blushed.

"You know Ceddykins you're not _that_ bad once a person gets to know you…" Amber added winking at her husband-to-be.

"Uh…I…augh… Thanks Wifeykins." His face was streaming red now…. "Well it's getting late Amber and you need some shut-eye. I do not want an ugly wife, you know!" He sang shoving her out of the door.

"Ugh...Hey!" But all she got in return was a door slammed in her face. "The nerve of _HIM!_ " She couldn't help, but let out a small smile when she said _him_ …aughh what am I thinking. I don't actually like him! Do I?

 **Tell me what ya think Chap. 4** (^-^) **will be soon…I think…ttfn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hey Guyzzz it's chapter 4! Sorry for the writing this late as in late I mean 6 days later from the other one lol. Okay like I said in chapter 3 Baileywick haters are going to hate this! ENJOY!**

 **LOVE?!**

"Hmmmm…Cedric really isn't that bad of a person. He's really fun to talk to and joke around with." Amber thought as she smiled and laid down on her soft, silky covers.

"Do love him?" A familiar voice said.

Amber let out a shriek and looked around her room, but no one was there. Everything was where it was supposed to be. Her billion tiaras, gowns, no other person. "What the?! Baileywick is that you?"

"Hello Amber." Baileywick's fabulous voice responded.

"What, how could you hear me, I was talking in _my_ head?" She said still trying to search around her room to see where the castle steward was located.

"Yeah, I know I am in your head. I'M EVERYWHERE (O-O) 'HE'S ALWAYS THERE, HE'S EVERYWHERE, DAY OR NIGHT!' It's even in my theme song from the episode B _aileywick's Day Off_. "I'm also in Cedric's head, Sofia's head, in the story, in Princess Ruthella's head, I AM EVERYWHERE!" Baileywick magically appeared in front of Amber and his cucumber-shaped head started spinning around in circles. "WEEEEEEE! So play nice!" (Toy Story reference).

"WHHHAT!" Amber was shocked that he could hear her thoughts, but part of her wasn't that surprised. "Ummm...wait…ummm what is Cedric thinking?" Amber looked at Baileywick with pleading eyes hoping that he would say what she wanted to hear.

"Well…I am actually not supposed to tell you this so this is a secret. NO BUDDY OR READER SHOULD KNOW (Baileywick turned and glared at you in the face with big red eyes). It seems as if Cedric is feeling vey conflicted right now and is having remorse due to Sofia, he's like 'oh my gosh, I'm supposed to love Sofia, but Amber is actually really _interesting_!'"

"Interesting…" Amber swooned. "INTERESTING!" Amber started giggling. "I mean I am not happy about that at all…"

Baileywick smirked "Remember sweetie, I can read minds and you, my dear like him."

"Okay I admit it; I like him…NO I LOVE HIM!" Amber squealed.

"Knew it, can't trick the Baileywick."

"B-BUTT, I don't want to and I-I just don't understand why I love him, and also he'll never love me back!" Giant tears started rolling down her ivory face and Baileywick handed her a handkerchief. She dab, dab, dabbed her face.

"I'll go visit Cedric and with that Baileywick disappeared in a FABLOUS cloud of smoke and in his place was a tower of Kleenex.

"Thanks…" Was all Amber could let out between sniffles.

(^-^)

"Hellooooo," Bailey sang inside of Cedric's head.

"What?! Who's there?" Cedric twitched and twirled around his workshop to try to find the owner of the voice.

"TA-DA… IT'S ME!"

"Oh hey Baileywick, what are we going to talk about _this_ time?" Cedric asked clearly irked by his head's visitor.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we have our charming chats; I thought I was going to have to give my speech again about how I'm in your head, I'm in Amber's and…but since the readers already know that I can skip it! Yay! Wave to the readers Cedric!" Baileywick beamed and waved at you.

Cedric slowly turned his head and eyed the stunned reader. "Ewww…this ugly person is reading about me and knowing my every move and thought?"

"Cedric, that is not a nice thing to say about the people who care about your well-being…Sorry for his behavior he's just very stressed and don't worry readers you guys are FABLOUS!" Baileywick winked at you. "Anyway, I'm here to help you Cedric because I am fabulous!"

"It's just ummm…it's so weird to tell you this but I ummm…I-am-starting-to-like-Princess-Amber," Cedric mutter quickly under his breathe. "I CAN'T LIKE PRINCESS AMBER!" Cedric face started sweating. "I AM SUPPOSED TO BE IN LOVE WITH SOFIA…I always have…she was always there for me…so how can I even think about being in love with Amber?"

"It's okay," Baileywick replied and appeared in his workshop to console him. "So you like Princess Amber, big deal Sofia will like other guys."

"Other guys!?" Cedric asked a gasped not realizing once he's out the picture, of course men are going to find her attractive and she'll like them!

"Yes Cedric. There are many fishes in the sea or princes for that matter. But the real question I am trying to get out here is; do you love Amber?" Baileywick asked raising an eye-brow.

"That's what I am trying to figure out." Cedric answered plainly.

"Well then, you should go talk to her. It's the best way to figure out these things! And nobody likes a know-it-all, well that's what I learned from Sofia the First, so I'll be off now, goodbye." Baileywick awkwardly ran out of Cedric's tower swaying his oversized butt back and forth.

"Hmmmm…maybe I should go and have a conversation with Wifeykins…Maybe I do love her, right, Wormy?!" Cedric looked up at his friend's usual perch to find him gone. "Wormy?"

(^-^)

"Stupid Cedric! 'Oh I love you Sofia sooo much. Omigosh your sister is HOT and PRETTY. Now I want to marry her!'" Sofia mocked using Cedric's sing-song voice.

"Sofia?"

"Huh?!" Sofia fell off her bed with a loud thud (what is with random voices talking to characters in this chapter). "Who's there?"

A VERY handsome man, about Sofia's age maybe a few years older, appeared from a shadow and he had midnight black hair and very light skin and very vibrant green-eyes. Something about him made him seem oddly familiar and made the maiden cringe and try to scoot away from him. "Sofia, my beautiful princess, I felt you needed someone to help you feel better." He reached out to put a hand on her shoulder but the look she gave him made him stop.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!" Sofia asked perplexed.

"You, my dear, would know me by the name my master gave me, Wormwood, but you can call me wormy if you wish." He smiled or smirked it's hard to tell.

"Wormwood?" Sofia looked at the man confused. He did look very much like Wormwood, no wonder he seemed familiar. "How are you human? Were you always a human and why do you _care_ how I feel? "

The handsome man laughed and said "Well I come from a special breed of humans who are part raven and I came to Cedric's possession because he saved my life, so by Ravencreed's Law (the breed's name is ravencreed) I am forever indebted to Cedric. I care about you because…"Wormwood started blushing "…because I really l-like you, I have for a while now. You did not just soften Cedric's heart, but mine too overtime and I came to love your charming presence and exterior." He smiled. "Now that you're not my master's anymore I-I am allowed to tell you my feelings…" His snowy-white face reddened. "Sooooo…ummm…I know this is all very sudden but would you mind…courting me?"

Sofia began to ponder the idea. "Well Wormwood was very attractive and actually sweet. Maybe courting him would take my mind off Cedric, but he is _Cedric's bird_ , so actually it might make it worse! Hmmm…" Sofia turned to look straight into his pleading-emerald eyes. "Ummm…I don't know. Wormy, your offer seems very sweet, but Cedric just broke my heart and I don't know…if I can handle another relationship right now. Do you understand?"

The raven-haired man looked at her dismayed, and reluctantly said, "Of course my princess, if you ever need a hand or a claw I will always be there for you." He began slowly to leave her room looking very depressed and rejected.

"WORMY WAIT!" Sofia shouted a little too loudly. "Maybe we can work something out."

Wormy gave the princess a wide-grin and picked her up and swirled her around. "I'm so ecstatic Sofia; no words can describe my feelings." He planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Hmm…maybe dating you won't be so bad after all," Sofia laughed. Then she and Wormy began to tell embarrassing and funny stories about themselves and others and were just having a good time with each other's company.

(^-^)

"Wifeykins?" Cedric asked knocking on his fiancé's door.

"YES, finally someone who isn't Baileywick is talking to me!" Amber ran up to the door and opened it. "Hi…Ceddykins nice to see you again after you shoved me out of your door!" She said coyly and let out a smirk.

"Oh sorry about that…I just didn't want you to see me super-embarrassed and Baileywick talked to you too? Amber I have something to tell you…"

Amber gave him a curious glance. "I also have something to tell you, but you can go first."

Cedric blushed "No you can go first, as the saying goes, ladies' first!"

"Actually I don't care to go first _this time_ , as another saying goes 'sorcerers' first'" Amber responded.

"What? That's not a saying," Cedric retorted "And I insist you can tell me what's on your mind."

"Okay Ceddy, why don't we just say what we are feeling at the same time." Amber insisted.

"Okay…well I think I am…" Cedric slowly stated.

"I am…"

"…Falling in love with you!" The two lovers concluded at the same time.

"Really?!" Cedric asked honestly surprised.

"Yes, your just so fun to talk to and so sarcastically sweet! I actually don't mind forcing myself to marry you!"

"Well as nice as that sentence you just uttered is to hear, there is definitely a better way you could have said it." Cedric replied amused. "And Amber, I never thought I would like a conceited and vain girl like you, but I do."

"And you said my sentence sounded bad. You just insulted me, but it's all true. KISS ME YOU FOOL."

"How could I say no?" He wrapped his arms around his angel and kissed her gently.

"Hmmm…" She smiled at her husband-to-be and offered, "Want to take a walk through the garden?"

"How could I say no to my Wifeykins?"

The couple strolled hand and hand in the beautiful, blossoming rose garden, but were flabbergasted to hear another couple in the distance. A gorgeous red haired maiden and a ebony-haired man were laying side by side near a white rose bush.

"No way, is that _my_ Sofia?" Cedric asked out loud shocked.

Amber gave him a displeased look and said, "Who's that guy she's with?"

(^-^)

"Oh Wormy, you're just too funny!" Sofia said ruffling his hair. "How come you never talked to me before?" The blue-eyed princess asked while tossing rose petals at his face.

"Ummm…like I said I wasn't allowed to tell you before. It would have gone against Cedric wishes for he _loved_ you dearly."

"Loved…" Sofia sighed looking in the distance and softly said "Cedric…"

(^-^)

"Sofia…" Cedric whispered so low his "Wifeykins" couldn't even hear him. He started to stride towards the delighted couple.

"Cedric are you even listening to me?! Who _is_ that guy and stop walking so fast I can't keep up!" Amber huffed trying to match her intended's speed. "Ahhh!" Amber screamed as she tipped over a stone and fell. "Oww...I think I twisted my ankle," Amber cried as she clutched her foot. "Cedric…Cedric!" Her "lover" didn't respond he just continued towards Sofia's direction as if he never even heard her beckon. The hazel-eyed maiden sat there stunned and full of emotion and felt defeated. He didn't love her. He stilled loved her sister and didn't care if she was in tremendous pain. All he cared about was that Sofia was with another man…

 **(^-^)**

 **Dang that is sooooo darn sad :( well I'll type up chapter 5 in like a week or two I'm starting my second job tomorrow so I'm going to be SUPER busy! Cedric is such a confused jerk who doesn't know what he wants lol ttfn :DDD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hello Fabulous people of the fanfiction universe! If you can't tell Princess Ruthella is too stressed to write this author note so I, the stylish Baileywick offered to take over! Oh my, it's so cra cra and no fabo about what Cedric did, that is SUCH a no no am I right gals? Leaving your girlfriend/ "Wifeykins" to suffer alone is sooo shamey. Well enjoy the drama my beautiful readers! –Baileywick 3**

 **Heartbreak**

"SOFIA WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH…" Cedric look directly at the man Sofia was huddle against. "…WORMY!?"

Wormy stared wide-eye at his master and put an protective arm around Sofia's shoulder and answered, "Master, she is my girlfriend. I am courting her."

"Courting her? Ha, are you can't be serious! You never like her!" Cedric was going into hysterics; he couldn't comprehend this new revelation. Could his bird and trusted companion really go against him and date _his_ Sofia so quickly.

"Cedric…" Wormwood's tone was dead-serious. "I do not just like Sofia, I love her! You, Master left her heartbroken and desolate and I brought her sanctuary and Sir she is NOT yours anymore she is _my_ love and _you_ have Amber! By the way where is your intended?"

All the color drained from Cedric's already pale face. "Sssshe... ummmm at tttthe…I don't know."

"Cedric, you lost my sister?" Sofia screeched finally speaking. "How could you be so insolent?"

"I-I-I-I-I…" Cedric stammered he looked around the garden alarmed. "Didn't she follow me? I don't remember her telling me to stop…"

"CEDRIC!" The three people turned around to try to find the owner of the voice. The girl did not sound happy at all. "CEDRIC, YOU JUST LEFT ME TO DIE! WAHHHHH!"

"Wifeykins?"

"Don't you dare Wifeykins me!" Amber appeared dragging herself on the grass and staining her topaz gown in the process. "YOU FREAK! That's it, our engagement is OFF. If you don't respect me enough to help me when I'm down and in need of your assistance; I could care less about that stupid sorcerer decree." Hot tears streamed down the devastated girl's face. "I thought you actually loved me, but I guess I was wrong…"

"Amber…"

"SAVE IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I HATE YOU…"

Cedric looked utterly defeated, for he lost both Amber and Sofia, two very extremely different girls that both stole his once damaged heart. He glanced at the heartbroken girl and sighed he really did make a disaster of everything. "Amber would you at least permit me to carry you home?"

"No."

" _No_ , but how will you get back to the castle? Are you sure?"

"I'll manage somehow, I don't want you to touch me every again! Just leave. NOW!"

He didn't question her further; he already harmed her feelings enough. He turned to leave and quickly saw a glimpse of Sofia solemn face. Heading straight towards the castle he wobbled, filled with emotion and irritated at his irrational behavior. He owned everyone his sincerest apologies, his sweet and vain Amber, his first friend Sofia and his most trusted companion, Wormy. Admitting it to himself was the easiest part, but following through with his desires were going to be tricky. Well there was nothing more to then regret life's foolish actions and eat some ice cream, so that just what Cedric did. He slumped down on his bed and conjured up his favorite flavor 'Sorcerer's Swirl' and took a big spoon and ate his feelings. (WARNING: DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME KIDS EVEN THOUGH I DO IT IN REAL LIFE! The only difference is I eat on the couch watching TV and I don't conjure up my own ice cream, but it's _extremely_ unhealthy :p).

(^-^)

"Are you okay, Amber?" Sofia asked concerned for her sister's well-being.

"That's the dumbest question in history to ask. OF COURSE I AM NOT 'OKAY', OKAY! And that is NOT _A Fault in our Stars_ reference," she huffed. "Stupid Cedric, he broke my heart! I was _actually_ falling for that Ugly Freak! And I hurt my poor ankle."

"Amber, don't worry I will always be here for you and I know what it's like to get your heartbroken by Cedric," she smirked. "Wormy would you mind carrying Amber home?"

"I wouldn't mind that at all, my dear." He gently lifted Amber up and they strolled towards the castle and Sofia followed link arm and arm with her boyfriend. The midnight sky was so peaceful and it seemed quite a conundrum that it sheltered such a turbulent group.

(^-^)

"He abandoned me! A worthless dumb nobody actually abandoned me! Me, a beautiful lovely, sweet PERFECT GIRL! WHY? HOW? Why when he had me, did he leave me for _her_?! What does she have that I don't have?" Amber said as she squirmed in Wormy's arms.

"Amber! You know I'm right here right?!" Sofia huffed.

"Oh sorry Sofia, but it is true I am the best and he was giving up perfection for that!" Amber responded gesturing to Sofia ensemble.

"Amber I know you are hurt, but that's no excuse to mock your only sister! Get ahold of yourself! You were only with him for a few days that is all, maybe a week tops, but he had always loved me so of course there would be that hesitation."

Suddenly Amber came to her senses. "I guess you're right." I am just overreacting" Amber's eye slightly twitched. "Sorry for being CRAZY!" She left out a heavy sigh. "Do I still love him?"

Sofia gave her sister a look of great concern and then added. "I cannot answer that...only you can. We're here, Wormy just set her down gently on her bed. Is there anything else you need Amber?"

"No just a new heart please." She gave her sister a sad smile and replied "No thank you."

"Goodnight Amber…" Wormy and Sofia uttered in unison.

"Goodnight Sofia and Wormy" Amber said trying to use all of her strength to not cry.

Huddled together the newly formed coupled walked out of the golden door leaving the golden princess alone with her sorrows.

(^-^)

The next morning Cedric woke up in a daze remembering the terrors of the events that occur before. Never in all his 38 years of living did he ever feel so awful, so revolting then he did at this exact moment in time. I am truly alone now right Wormy? Wormy?" He shifted his weight to peer towards Wormy's cage and his skin crawled when he remembered that Sofia was now with _him_.

"Oh that's right...I am truly alone, desolate, forgotten and foolish..."

 **Wow! That was just tooooooooo much Baileywick feels the feelies! Well Princess Ruthellla wrote half of this chapter like 5 months in between from the first part and that's why it is so short, but chapter 6 will come one day even if it takes years to write! TTFN and remember to always be fabulous and vote for *******


End file.
